The Real Bleach Blues
by Saikoro Kyougi
Summary: Bleach meets Cowboy Bebop in this anime crossover. Offered a vaction, Kenpachi and Yachiru head off to the human world. But, instead of Karakura they end up in the world of Bebop in separate areas. With the help of ED will Yachiru be able to find Kenpachi


_**The Real Bleach Blues**_

"Yay! We get to go to the human world, Ken-chan!" Yelled Yachiru Kusajishi from atop Kenpachi Zaraki's shoulder. The two had been granted acces into the human world as a sort of vacation by Yamamoto. They were set to go through the void and enter Karakura.

"Tch. Who cares? I'm just lookin' forward to taking down Ichigo. It's been a while since he's paid me a visit." Kenpachi mumbled as he looked around a bit. He walked in silence before coming to a large open gate, the cut off area in between Soul Society and the Human World. Kenpachi stepped into the dark narrow dimension as the twin doors of the gate closed behind him.

"Your bell is coming loose, Ken-chan." Warned Yachiru as she stood up on his shoulder and prodded the loose bell a few times with tiny index finger.

"Leave it or you'll make it fall. We'll fix it later." Kenpachi informed her as he neared the end of the dark space.

"But, I can fix it nowwwww!" Yachiru whined back as she plucked the Bell from Kenpachi's spiked hair.

As she removed the bell a loud noise filled the dark space. The noise had been cast by a large figure rushing towards them, resembling a massive black train with a single light at its front. It rushed towards the two of them at an alarming rate, bringing enough force to crush them with ease. This was Seimichio, a sort of 'Janitor' that appears only every seven days.

"Shit. The old man never mentioned this. Hang on." Kenpachi groaned, now breaking into a swift run for the exit.

Not yet ready for Kenpachi's sudden rush, Yachiru dropped the bell, 'Oh! I dropped it! Don't worry, Ken-chan, I'll get your bell!" With that, she jumped down from his shoulder and picked the bell up from the floor. As she turned she noticed that Kenpachi had not heard her and was still running for the exit, "Ken-chan? Wait!" She quickly ran through the exit after him, the void closing off behind.

"Weeeeeeeeeee! That was close, huh Ken-chan?" Yachiru giggled as she looked back. She blinked a few times as she didn't see Kenpachi anywhere. She turned in a full circle and still couldn't seem to spot him, "Ken-chan...?" She frowned and looked in her hand at the bell she had retrieved during their separation. Sighing, she sat down and looked around at her new surroundings. She was in a large open desert-type area, the air dry and the heat visible. There was a thin road not too far off, but that was about all that she could see. Tired and alone, she laid flat on her back, covering her face from the sun with her hands, "Ken-chan...Where did you go?"

"Alright. Now, give me the bell. Well?" Kenpachi grumbled to who he thought was Yachiru.

"Bell? Tha' hell you talkin' about, Freakshow? And what're you doin' on my turf, eh?" Spat the dark haired male who was seated on a broken down barrel behind Kenpachi. He was stationed at a cut off point with a group of seven other males, all dressed in similar dark leather outfits. Each member wore a different colored bandana to cover there hair whilst the apparent leader who had addressed Kenpachi wore a biker helmet with his hair protruding out from underneath.

"Hah, freakshow. Thats a good one, Plar. Really funny. I mean-" Started the follower wearing a yellow bandana.

"Shut it, Fanth. Quit yappin' and see if this clown has anything valuable on 'em. If not, teach him not to come botherin' us without havin' any cash to pay us for our time." Ordered Plar to the rest of the group.

Fanth and two other thugs walked around Kenpachi who nearly dwarfed them in size, circling him slowly. Fanth pulled a metal chain-link from his jacket and jumped on Kenpachi's back, wrapping the chain around Kenpachi's neck. The other two men grabbed a metal pipe from the floor and charged Kenpachi.

"Tch. Stupid." Kenpachi mumbled as he stood in place. Flexing only his neck muscles, Kenpachi caused the chain to break and Fanth fell to the floor behind Kenpachi. A single link of the chain hit the man to the left and knocked him temporarily off guard. At this, Kenpachi raised his arm and jabbed the man hard on the top of his skull. The punch sent the man's face driving into the floor, which he hadn't felt as the impact from the punch alone had knocked him unconscious.

The man on the right proceeded to swing the pipe at the back of Kenpachi's head, "Don't get cocky!" He yelled as the pipe connected with Kenpachi's skull. As the man followed through with the swing, the pipe bent in the opposite direction against Kenpachi's head.

Kenpachi swung around quickly, grasping the free end of the pipe and lifted the man up by it. He gave the man a confused look, somewhat thrown off by what he had said, "Cocky? Feh. I'm ashamed of even fighting you people." He tossed the man into another and turned around to leave, feeling as though he had wasted enough time.

"Shoot him! Hurry up and shoot him!" Shouted the enraged Plar, now standing up from his seat. He removed his own gun from his jacket, but seemed reluctant to fire.

The remaining 3, the fourth having been knocked out by the thug being tossed on him, took aim at Kenpachi and fired at will. Several poorly aimed shots missed and collided with the area around Kenpachi as if the men had not fired often, but instead used their guns simply as threats. A bullet pierced through Kenpachi's shoulder and another grazed his side and continued on. He turned around and was greeted with a bullet to the abdomen, which implanted itself into his skin and stayed. The men stopped firing to reload quickly.

"Interesting." Kenpachi started, seeming somewhat interested now, "Try that again." He smirked and held his nameless zanpakutou out to the side, at the same time kneeling a bit as if about to compete in a race.

Now ready, the men aimed once more and began firing. At the sound of the first shot, Kenpachi darted off in the direction of the shooter. The bullet passed Kenpachi as he drove his blade up diagonally from the man's left hip to his right shoulder. He smiled malevolently as he heard the sound of the second shooter and turned to face him, skidding on his heel as he did so. The bullet landed in Kenpachi's right shoulder, but didn't seem to slow him down at all. Raising his Zanpakutou in an upward arc, he cleaved the man's firing arm off effortlessly and proceeded to cut him down as he did the first. The third and final thug was shaking fiercely, obviously afraid of this relentless giant that seemed to be unable to feel pain. Zaraki turned his gaze onto the last man. The scared man shrieked, dropping his gun on the floor. After being rendered unarmed the terrified thug turned and ran off.

"Damnit! Die!" Growled Plar as he shot at Kenpachi, firing off three shots.

Kenpachi held his arm up quickly and tilted his blade, blocking the first shot, arched the blade to his right blocking the second and finally lifted the blade just before the bridge of his nose effortlessly knocking the final shot down. He walked over to Plar, eyeing him over as what sounded to be a low growl emmitted from his partially open mouth.

Plar fired again, but to no avail. The gun merely clicked as he was out of bullets. Plar had never needed to fire his gun before and thusly never needed to seek out more than the bullets he had. He forced a slight smile as he held his hands up surrendering, "Heh...I'm sor-"

Plar was quickly silenced as the bottom of Kenpachi's foot caved his chest in. He was flew several feet back and into a wooden fence that broke down on him as he collided with it. Kenpachi rested his blade up at his shoulder like a soldier holding his rifle at ease, as he took his leave.

Yachiru, having fallen asleep breifly, was now being awaken by a slimey wet substance being rubbed hard against her cheek. Opening her eyes she sat up and saw the source of the slimey wake up call, a small Pembroke Welsh Corgi. As she wiped her cheek, the dog licked her from her chin to her forehead as if not wanting her to clean it off. Yachiru blinked and wiped her face on her shinigami robes.

"Hey, Ein that isn't very nice. I don't think she wants your slobber all over her facccceeee." commented the lanky kid who was standing behind Yachiru, who was still wiping her face. The kid was dressed in a very loose sleeveless shirt and very tight violet bicycle shorts, appearing to be somewhat androgynous. The kid was completely barefoot with a pair of large green goggles resting atop his/her head in his/her brilliant red hair. The kid picked up the dog, Ein, and held him up by his underarms. The kid and Ein stared at each other for a moment. Ein barked and the kid spun around in a full circle with the dog in his/her arms, "Yes! Woohooo! No slobber! No slobberrrr! No doggy droooollllll!" the kid chanted as he/she put Ein down and danced around him.

Yachiru watched the two parade around, momentarily at a loss for words. She let her robes rest and decided to question the dogs ownership, "Um... This dog belongs to Red-Top boy?" She asked.

The Kid paused what he/she had been doing, growling and bitting on Ein's ear as if they were in a dog fight, and instead looked up as if trying to look at his/her own hair , "Hm?" The kid sat up cross-legged and then set his/her gaze on Yachiru, "Ed is not a little boy. Ed is a little girlllll." She stated in a sing-song voice.

Yachiru looked around for a moment, then turned back to the kid, "Who is Ed?"

"Ed is Ed." The kid started, "Ed is Ed. Ed is Edddd." Now breaking out into another sing-song voice, the kid twirled around on one foot with Ein running around him/her barking.

Yachiru put her index finger to her lips, thinking for a moment then started again, "Are you Ed?"

"Yes! Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV! Radicallllll Edward!" The girl shouted as she lifted Yachiru up like she had done to Ein prior and placed her on her shoulders in a piggy-back fashion. She ran down to the side of the street and proceeded to run along the side, making 'woosh' noises as she did so accompanied by an ongoing chant of 'Radical'.

Yachiru held on to the top of Edwards head, giggling contently at her playful attitude. Ein followed close behind the two still happily barking at them. Yachiru crawled up a bit and peered down at Edward, "I'm Kusajishi Yachiru! Umm..Where is Aka-chan going?" Yachiru asked.

((Author's Note: Aka is Japanese for red and is a nickname Yachiru has developed for Ed. She is referring to Edwards bright red hair.))

"Ed is going to wait for the Bebop-Bebop." Edward exclaimed as she hurried off down the side of the road.

"Bebop-Bebop?" Yachiru repeated, somewhat perplexed.

As if to answer her question, a large gust of wind entered from overhead as the Bebop spaceship soared above them. It hovered above the dirt on the opposite side of the road, the door lifting open as the ship made its descent. Standing in the doorway stood a fairly 'gifted' woman in a small yellow buttoned top. The mini top covered only her voluptuous upper body and left all of her midsection exposed. A pair of black suspender-like straps kept her matching yellow hot pants high up, fitting what could be described as rather snug. Draped down at her arms she wore a red jacket which was also tied up at the ends so that her stomach remained exposed. Resting in her short violet hued hair was a yellow headband. She leaned forward out of the open door, holding onto the side to keep from falling out as the wind blew her hair every which way, "Hey! Ed! Ein! Let's go!" She called. She blinked then narrowed her eyes as she spotted a pink spot above Edward's head, Yachiru, "Hm?"

Ed ran over to the ship with Yachiru on her shoulders and Ein in her arms. She tossed Ein up who landed inside and ran around. Yachiru jumped from Edwards shoulders and landed on the woman in the door who caught her as a reflex. Ed climbed aboard last and the woman closed the door behind them. Ed ran around the ship, "Yay! We're home! Hoooooome! Home! Home! Home! Ho-Home!" She swayed back and forth as she walked down the ships hall.

"Um..Ed. Who is she?" The woman asked, pointing to Yachiru who was resting on the women's head.

"That's Edward's new friend, Yachiruuuuu." As she spoke Yachiru's name she lowered her voice to a sinister growl as if announcing her as a villain. She smiled at the woman, "Yachiru, this is Faye-Faye."

The woman, Faye, sighed and set Yachiru down on the couch in the sort of living room like area of the ship, "Jet isn't going to like this." She said as she sat down on the couch beside Yachiru, "So, what's your story anyway, kid?"

Yachiru frowned, "I'm looking for Ken-chan." She explained, holding up Kenpachi's lost bell.

Faye looked to Edward and Ein as if to ask without words who Yachiru was referring to. Edward shrugged and Ein's ears shifted back, giving Faye a mute 'I don't know' as a response.

A large muscular man bearing a cybernetic arm as well as a scar over his right eye ran into the room. He wore a beard with no mustache, and was completely bald save for the back of his head. He moved around the couch and turned the thin-screen television on, "Did you see this guy?! They say he's unbeatable."

"Who Jet?" Asked Faye, leaning to look closely as the television came on.

"Some nameless guy with a Bozo the clown hair style. Spike's out there right now trying to catch him. There's a huge bounty on him. Guys offering over fifty million Woolongs." Explained Jet.

"Fifty Million Woolongs?!" Repeated Faye in disbelief.

"Yeah. No ones been able to take him down." Jet pointed to the screen.

A heavily-accented dark-sninned man named Punch and a perky blonde named Judy where broadcasting the bounty updates on their news show, 'Big Shot. Judy wore an open bolero jacket with nothing underneath, a white cowgirl hat and a short brown skirt, whilst Punch was dressed in a Cowboy type outfit. "Amigo!" started Punch as he stood back to back with Judy, "All you Bounty Hunters in the Sol Solar System, how are y'all doing?" He asked enthusiastically. Judy smiled cheerfully and stood to his right, wiggling her hips in excitement, "Once again its time for BIG SHOT! Today we have a very big bounty! A whole Fifty Million Woolongs!" shouted Judy. The screen shifted to an image of a man with spiked hair topped with bells save one, an eye-patch and a scar over his eye came on. Punch narrated from off screen, "Yes, sir. This unnamed man is wanted by several different groups and the bounty just keeps getting higher!"

"Who is he?" Faye wondered aloud.

"Ken-chan..." whispered Yachiru, looking rather depressed.

Edward, Ein, Jet and Faye turned to face Yachiru. Jet then turned to Faye, "Who's the kid?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
